


and maria

by arpeggioschuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, Gen, PEGGY SCHUYLER IS A GEM, can be read as canon era or modern au, double casting jokes, say no to this, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpeggioschuyler/pseuds/arpeggioschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria Reynolds comes to the door, Alexander takes pity on her for two reasons- one, her husband is mistreating her, and two, she reminds him of Peggy Schuyler.</p><p>Title from Jasmine Cephas Jones' and Jonathan Groff's Schuyler Sisters vine. You know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and maria

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA this is what boredom and procrastination leads to when u don't even have enough time to procrastinate by writing a longer fic

It's late, past the hour when Alexander should be up, but Eliza and the kids are in Albany and it's not like he really should have a bedtime, especially with the debt plan, but regardless of that-- it's late, and the doorbell rings. Alexander runs a hand through his tangled hair and stands, moving to the door to answer it. Who could it be at this hour? He opens the door to a young women in a red dress, looking nervous, with ruby painted lips and dark eyes. She seems familiar, not just in demeanour, but in features as well.

 

  “Hi, are you Alexander Hamilton?” She says, shifting uncomfortably.

 

  “Yes, that's me, who might—” he's cut off, which is surprising, as most know not to cut Alexander off unless it's Washington.

 

  “I'm Maria Reynolds. I'm terribly sorry to bother you at home. It's just, I've heard you are a man of honour, and I don't know where to go.” She says, clearly anxious, and that's when Alexander places it. She reminds him of Peggy Schuyler when she was younger, who confided in him and considered him an older brother. He steps out of the doorway to let Maria in, knowing she can't have bad intentions. “Thank you. My husband's been, well…” she trails off, and pulls up the sleeve of her dress, revealing her arm littered in bruises. “And then he just up and left, and I don't have the means to go on.”

 

  “Let me walk you home,” Alexander says kindly. “And I'll loan you some money, give me a moment to grab it.” He disappears into another room, getting the thirty bucks that he had stocked away. This poor girl, being mistreated by her husband. Of course he's going to help, especially when she reminds him so much of a young Peggy Schuyler. He makes a note to go visit Peggy at some point, they hadn't talked in a while. He returns to the room, handing Maria the money and shrugging on his jacket and then opening the door.

 

  “You're too kind, sir.” Maria says gratefully, and they begin the walk. It's filled with short, idle talk, but not much. She lives a block away, and points out her home with a “This one's mine, sir.”

 

  He leads her up to the door. “It's late, I should be heading back, I have more work to do.” More work, and yet he's still dead on his feet, having not slept in a week. “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

  “Could you step inside, sir?” She requests, and he obliges, confused, following her in and following her as she leads him to another room. Suddenly, he finds himself confronted with Maria and a master bed. Her hand, with her sharp red nails, rests on his cheek, and she whispers lightly, “Stay?”

 

  He scrambles away from her, standing in the doorway of the room. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

  “Stay with me,” Maria says, and leans forward, and oh, he's got a full view of— nope— and it's like watching Peggy try and come onto him. As in, no thank you.

 

  “I have a wife, and children. I can't possibly—” Alexander tries to argue, but she approaches him again.

 

  “Why'd you help me, then?” She says quietly, but there's a hint of anger in her voice.

 

  “You remind me of my little sister-in-law,” he shoots back, disgusted. “Have a nice night. I'm sorry about your husband. Find Aaron Burr and get him to be your divorce lawyer, but don't try and come onto him either, because he has a sick wife and a little girl. Honestly, I don't even know why you reminded me of Peggy. She would never—”

 

  Maria shuts the bedroom door in his face. He shudders to think of what she may be doing in there on her own, and he takes his leave, walking the block back home. He has so much work to do, but he sets aside his debt plan for a moment. He'll write, and then get some sleep for the first time in a week. He starts his letter.

 

_My dearest Peggy,_

**Author's Note:**

> whoops
> 
> as always, you can find me on twitter @pegyschuyler, where i tweet at javier muñoz a lot.
> 
> ALSO IM SO MAD THAT AO3 HAS PEGGY AS "MARGARET" BITCH HER NAME WAS MARGARITA OK GOODBYE


End file.
